Through My Eyes
by Duchessfire
Summary: Who was R before he died? After experiencing nightmares, someone from R's past comes back but unfortunately this family reunion might not be a happy one.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warm Bodies**

**Hey guys, so I've only seen the movies, so this is going to be very movie influenced. I adore this movie, and like many of you, I've had that thought of who was R before the Apocalypse happened? Well, just as Warm Bodies is based on Romeo and Juliet this is based on Hamlet which is one of my favorite Shakespearean plays. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Julie furrowed her brow, and awoke to the sounds of grunting, and moaning. A few months ago, she would've turned and blasted the "corpse's" head off. But things were different now, she turned to the figure laying on the bed beside her. R was shivering, and making those noises just as he'd been making them for the past few nights. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump up. Beads of sweat trailing down his forehead as he gasped for breath.

" R, please tell me whats bothering you." Said Julie, sitting up next to him and wrapping her arms around her once zombie boyfriend. R sighed, and looked at her his blue eyes meeting her brown ones filled with concern, and worry. He didn't like making her worry but, he was afraid.

Lately, every night for the past few weeks he'd been having these nightmares...well, memories technically. Julie sighed, as he laid back down away from her touch, and facing away from her. She laid down beside him, the thing was..these memories were coming back faster than he could process them. On the one hand, it was good to remember who he was, and having memories filling in the blanks.

On the other hand, the memories were painful. He closed his eyes feeling Julie's warm arm across his waist.

_R ran through the forest, his feet crunching on the white snow under him as he gasped for breath. His blue eyes looked around, for somewhere...anywhere to take cover from the one who was hunting him. He cried out and fell down a hill smacking himself against a tree. He stood up and continued on running, as he heard footsteps coming nearer...and nearer._

_He had no idea why his uncle was doing this, and why he'd decided to kill him. His uncle had been like a second father to him, ever since his father died in the accident...but now a million thoughts ran through his mind. What if it hadn't been an accident? What if his uncle had fooled him? tricked him? What if he wanted him dead all along and was just using the apocalypse as a cover to go through with it? _

_He cried out as something hit him in the back, causing him to fall over. He groaned and struggled to crawl away...only for a couple more bangs to be heard...he felt a warm liquid leaving him as he began growing weaker...and weaker. He coughed out blood, as the footsteps from earlier were heard. He looked up at his uncle and shook his head..._

_"P-please...Uncle Claude...don' I...I l..." And then everything went black._

" Whose Uncle Claude?"

R woke up, the sun had risen and Julie was by his bedside, fully clothed, with her blond hair in a ponytail as she looked at him curiously. Se'd let him sleep in, only to return and find him talking about an Uncle. He shook his head and sighed as she gently brushed some of his black hair back.

" R who is he?" Asked Julie, and he could tell she was getting slightly annoyed with the secrets he was keeping.

" He...He k-killed..me." Said R, and immediately Julie's jaw went slack, her eyebrows were immediately raised.

"He killed you?" She repeated, in a hushed, disturbed whisper. R nodded, as she sat on the bed, and looked at him in shock.

" Why?" Asked Julie in confusion. She hadn't known R when he was alive, but from what she'd seen during their time together, he was one of the sweetest, people she'd ever met. Why anyone would want to kill him, was beyond her...then she remembered that, he was technically talking about when he was alive.

" R, do you remember who you were when you were alive?"

" Not yet...all I...r-remember, is him." Said R, Julie gently placed a hand against his cheek and rested her forehead against him.

" Well, you don't have to worry anymore. Whoever he was...he's gone, and he can't hurt you anymore." Said Julie reassuringly. He sighed, and nodded as his blue eyes looked into her warm brown ones, a small smile finding its way on his face.

" Is that what you've been having nightmares about?" She asked.

" Yeah..." He replied, she nodded and after he got out of his Pajamas and into some fresh clothes. He and Julie headed out, when they noticed some tanks coming as well as several other cars.

" Wh-what's going on?" Asked R.

" Guys!" Exclaimed Nora, as she rushed over gasping for breath. " Guess what."

" What, what's going on?" Asked Julie, as she and R looked to Nora for an explanation.

" Ok, so y'know how Zombies can be cured with love and all? Well...y'know, your dad kind of sent word to the other shelters all across the nation and um...one of them is here..and the guy apparantly wants to have a word with you." Said Nora, to R who looked puzzled as did Julie.

" Why?" Asked R.

" I dunno, but basically you guys are needed at the base. Oh and um, how're you feeling?" Asked Nora, looking up at R as Julie had told her about his...nightmares.

" Fine." He replied, as he started heading to the base, Nora looked at Julie for an explanation.

" I'll tell you on the way." She replied, grabbing Nora's hand and leading her forward.

Claude looked around at all of the people and..."corpses" fraternizing together, it sickened him to his core. These things were humanoid abominations...his abominations. He didn't create the infection, discrediting his brother's reputation and kill his nephew only to have the abominations he created begin to get cured.

The thing was, he almost didn't believe that the cure was real...so he came to see for himself...and then of course there was the matter of his nephew. Ross, the boy he killed and was now among the living...again. Hw was going to find him and kil him. And this time, he was going to make sure his nephew stayed dead.


End file.
